


A Promise Unfulfilled

by Sinkthisboat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically a run-through of the entire lives of the Lucifer cast after the Deckerstar wedding, Everyone except the immortals dies, F/M, God is a good father, God is not a bastard but a father who lacks communication skills, Just like all his children they are all terrible at talking, Luci's daddy issues can't be solved in one day, MAZIKEEN DEATH WARNING, Multi, Yes Luci and Chloe gets married in the beginning, child of Chloe and Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkthisboat/pseuds/Sinkthisboat
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar had a good run on Earth. He was there for his detective until she passed away. However, with all his friends gone from the world and nowhere to go, Lucifer must look back to seek help from his Father.On his wedding day with the detective, Lucifer made a promise to the Detective that their love will last for both of their lifetime. There is a hole in that promise. God showed up at their wedding to offer Lucifer a deal that he will help the Lightbringer to fulfill this impossible promise. Question is, how will He enact that plan?This story goes through everything that happened in the Lucifer cast's lifetime, starting from the point of Deckerstar's wedding till the death of all the major characters. It is a story about what happens after the Happy Ending, or how can there be a Happy Ending in a story where one side dies and the other lives on forever?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	A Promise Unfulfilled

Lucifer made a promise to the person he loved on the first day of spring. Decades ago. 

After placing the lilies on the tombstone, he smiled at her with the same cheeky expression that hasn't changed for centuries. ‘I’m here, love.’ The King of Hell muttered those words quietly. ‘I think it’s time for Father to pay up his part of the deal that we made on our wedding day.’

The Devil closed his eyes and closed his palms together in a praying position. It was time. 

Their wedding happened on a day that was slightly rainy with not that many pedestrians occupying the streets. It was saying something judging by the location being LA the city of angels. It was not a miracle or anything like that. It was just a coincidence. He took her to the beach side where Maze first cut off his wings, where he first glared up at the sky with that relentless rebellious gaze of his. The gaza that lasted for millenia, burning eternally like Hellfire.

If you asked him if he could see that one day he’d come back here to ask the same Man’s blessing… No, don’t ask, that would be a terrible idea. He’d never answer you directly. Because a clueless gaze does not consist of a lie, does it? The Devil never lies, but he would also never admit that he also needs his Dad’s approval in the business of marriage. 

“This is weird,’ Chloe had the usual unimpressed look on her face. But he could tell today it was mixed in with a glimmer of nervousness. It must be a terrifying thought for a mortal woman, knowing that you’re about to marry the Devil. 

‘We can stop immediately if you are not sure about this.’ He told her with a charming smile that failed to conceal the same nervousness. 

Of course it was not because he was afraid to marry her. Don’t be ridiculous, the Devil doesn’t get nervous! It’s just that a little part of him was screaming in the loudest volume possible; this was somehow the biggest misunderstanding of the millenia. He would never make her do anything that she didn’t want to, but maybe she was just doing this for him as a friend? Or maybe she was somehow pregnant, is that what’s pressuring her to make this rush decision?

‘You’re overthinking it again, aren’t you?’ 

His love shook her head with a smile that said “here we go again”. Chloe cupped his face in their face. She could judge from the red scales that climbed up his neck that Lucifer was not in his most confident mood. Chloe poked her head close to where the scarring was beginning to appear again and kissed them.  
He stumbled to a stop, almost tripping over his own feet. A bloody brilliant sign for a stable start to a marriage. Yet as the devil skin receded as soon as Chloe’s lips touched them. She smirked at him with a sly grin. He couldn’t help but return the same smile back. They have been together for so long that they knew how each inch of the other would react under different kinds of touch. 

‘It’s all going to be fine, Lucifer.’ The detective promised with another quick peck on his cheekbones. ‘We rehearsed this for at least a dozen times already. Honestly, Maze was about to kill us both if you forced her to repeat her maid of honor speech one last time. If you still think I am unsure about this, I don’t know how I can convince you that it’s my idea that I want to spend the rest of life with you.’

He couldn’t stop the warmth that swelled up in his chest like a hot bath in the middle of a freezing night. Lucifer took Chloe’s hands without a verbal answer. He couldn’t lie and tell her that he would never doubt that she was somehow uncomfortable with this odd arrangement, but he surely hoped he could come close. 

‘You know I never doubt your intelligence, dear.’ He said while drawing circles in the detective’s palm. Each round quicker than the last. ‘I know you’d make the best decision for yourself and your offspring.’

‘And I’m telling you that I know the best decision for us is to marry you.’ The detective shook her head exasperatedly, like she did every time when he tempered with the evidence or said something stupid in front of the suspect. ‘Jesus Christ, how can I ever convince your stubborn ass that I know myself enough to be an adult.’ 

‘He’s not going to help your case, love.’ He couldn’t help but chuckle at his detective’s face. ‘You don’t have to prove yourself for me. I know it is my pleasure to have you in my life. That should be enough.’ 

‘I know, right?’ The detective gave him the look, then her voice softened to a sincere tone. ‘Hey, you really don’t need to worry. I will be here every day for the rest of our lives. Eventually you’d be too used to it to question if I’ll go or not.’

The blue eyes were as clear as the ocean waves onto the LA coast. He stared into them, allowing himself to drown in that vision for a minute. Looking into Chloe’s eyes, he was almost reminded of how Heaven looked like when he took one last glimpse at it before his fall. The light that he brought upon the world reflecting on the SIlver City’s high towers. It was a sight that even blinded the Morningstar. 

The only silhouette he could make out was his Father’s presence. In those last moments when he was one of the angels of the Lord. In all the following millenia. Until the end times. God will always be in the Devil’s eyesight. He will never leave His son alone. Lucifer will never truly be free.  
He kissed Chloe. It was a good kiss, full of catharsis and ecstasy. Pretty much how you expect when making out with a literal miracle.

What was left unsaid hung over their head like a sword that would eventually fall off. It was the inevitability of human mortality. 

They will be together for the rest of Chloe’s life, but not the rest of Lucifer’s. It was something that was clear in both of their minds. A greater punishment than anything God could hand deliver at this point. He tried not to think about it that much before the time came that required him to take actions. 

The priest that blessed their marriage frowned slightly when he read out Lucifer’s name when he asked them to exchange the vows. He was in the mood to tease the padre a little if not for Chloe’s sharp eyes constantly on his back. 

‘Don’t do anything stupid the holy ceremony, alright?’ Chloe whispered his ears before they walked down the aisle. She gestured towards Amenadiel who was smiling like the idiot he was. ‘I don’t think your brother would appreciate it that much.’

‘If I follow what Amenadiel considers appropriate, I’d be bored to Death in 400BC.’ Lucifer rolled his eyes at the archangel who will be walking Chloe down the aisle in the place of where Mr Decker should have been. ‘Why choose him to be the replacement of my deceased father-in-law. He’s my brother, my nephew’s father. Isn’t that a bit weird?’

‘Yes, it is weird. Especially when you think about how it was him that blessed my parents to have me.’ 

The detective made a face. Three years since she found out and almost ended Amenadiel for the news, Chloe Decker was still icky about the moral implication of the whole situation. She didn’t let that interfere with her relationship with Lucifer, because she said there was more fucked stuff than this. He couldn’t help but agree with her. 

‘Detective, this is practically incest.’ He faked a gasp and was rewarded with an elbow to the stomach. 

‘Still,’ Chloe blinked at him. ‘Would you rather want God to walk me down the aisle? You know he was the one who ordered Amenadiel to bless my parents so technically-’

‘I’m going to stop you right there, darling.’ He placed a finger against Chloe’s lips and cringed at those words alone. ‘I think a Christian wedding is torture enough. Don’t make this worse and ruin the rest of our lives.’

Chloe smiled at her, now her eyes were the colour of bluejay wings.

‘Mr. Lucifer Morningstar, will you take Miss Chloe Decker as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God-’

‘Yes yes I would like the detective to be my wife. You can leave the rest out, padre.’

He spluttered like a child who threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the crowd. Chloe could see Amenadiel face palming from a distance away, even if her face and Lucifer were almost smashed into each other like two pancakes. 

‘Sorry,’ she smiled awkwardly at the priest, wondering if the whole marriage would just be her taking in a second child. It would not be that much change from their partnership at the precinct, but only now the time they spend together would change from 12 hours a day (minimum) to 24 hours together. What a nightmare. 

A nightmare that they lived together dreamily for the next six decades. 

Surprising everyone, including the Best Man himself, was the fact that Lucifer invited Dan Espinoza - the bride’s ex-husband as the Devil’s so called ‘best buddy’. When the tall British man chased Detective Douche down in the precinct to ask if the man would have the honor to do so, Dan sprinted because he thought Lucifer wanted to murder him. 

‘Why would you ask me? Where’s Amenadiel?’ When their cat and mouse chase finally came to an end, Dan was more traumatized to learn the truth than he would have been if Lucifer stabbed him in the chest with his pudding knife. 

‘He’s acting as the detective’s father figure,’ Lucifer clearly didn’t want to say more about it. ‘So it’s you or I have to get another one of my brothers, which I am trying everything to avoid. It’s not like any of them would actually show up anyway.’ 

‘But…’ Dan tilted his head to the side. By then he told Lucifer about the truth with how he sent Julian’s father after him, which almost cost Trixie’s life alongside Eve’s. ‘Why would you do that? You hate my guts.’

‘Because,’ Lucifer sighed. His face suddenly looked like someone who truly lived for millenia, with the sensible tolerance one would have for mankind only when they had seen it all. ‘You are one of the first humans I’ve made acquaintance with on Earth. Despite all the unpleasantness happening between us, I know you are a good person at heart, Daniel.’

Daniel stood there with his chin on the ground, blabbering without how to respond to that. The man who still called himself the Devil smiled like an forgiving angel. 

It was good, for as long as it lasted.

‘Besides, the detective thinks that her first husband toasting for our marriage would be very sweet.’ Lucifer’s grin turned vicious, ‘I will have fun to watch you being forced to compliment me for half an hour in front of everyone we know. I am looking forward to you making a mess out of yourself.’

Dan’s expression was indescribable. ‘Geez,’ he said, sniffing. ‘Thanks a lot, man.’

‘Lucifer Morningstar, the charmingest and sleaziest asshole I know, is marrying my ex-wife, a brilliant woman we all know none of us mortals deserve.’ Dan said, raising his champagne glass up high. ‘However, she chose him anyway. So for this to happen, it meant that Lucifer must have proved himself to her again and again. For that let’s toast for the groom.’ 

‘He really did it,’ Lucifer’s face was filled with shock. He almost looked impressed, which is saying something given his common attitude towards Dan in general. ‘I guess I owe you ten bucks, detective.’

‘You have a lot of time to pay up.’ Chloe said with a sly smile. 

‘Now, Lucifer told me that being the Best Man is to give the groom an hour long ego boost. But you know what he got wrong? I looked it up, the Best Man’s job is actually shaming the groom with lots and lots of inside jokes. You guys probably don’t know, but Chloe told me this one time our dude was nearly strangled by an old lady living alone -’

‘What the Hell?’ Lucifer squirmed at that. He looked as if someone just hit him in the head with a crowbar. ‘‘Detective, how can you tell Detective Douche about that? I thought you made a promise you wouldn’t tell anyone! Wait, Detective?’

When he turned to look for the woman who had her hands around his arm a minute ago, all he found was his nice suit sleeve. Chloe was standing five feet away from him, smiling apologetically at him while being surrounded by her Maid of Honor and bridesmaids. 

‘Lucifer, We’re stealing your wife for the night!’ Maze smirked at the King of Hell with an unapologetic grin. She was wearing a black skinny dress that extended to her hip, to a wedding. A demon has no respect for human’s tradition of marriage, especially one involving undertones relating upstairs. It was a good deviation for the priest to stare numbly at her instead of crossing himself against the the groom, so Lucifer let her do what she wanted. 

‘Yes, the tribe is going to PaRtay!’ Miss Lopez raised her glass up high, the bubbly liquid inside spilling out a little. Her face was stained with red due to clearly being drunk only ten minutes into the night. ‘You can go have fun with the boys, dude. Amenadiel wanted to speak to you, he said there’s a special guest who came for this occasion.’

‘Are you seriously leaving me with AMENADIEL out of all people on my wedding day?’ Lucifer gasped as if the women wanted to leave him to be murdered like Caesar, that tosser. ‘I’d be bored to see Rae-Rae. Is this some kind of group conspiracy?’

None of the ladies answered his question. They all surrounded Chloe and whisked her away towards the punch pool. ‘Goooo, Lucifer.’ Linda turned around and yelled at him. ‘Practice being a mature host. As your therapist I believe you made enough progress to be able to do so.’

Lucifer opened his mouth but no sound came out. The girls were already drowned out by the crowd of people who came for the couple’s wedding. There were cops, people who worked for Lucifer’s nightclubs and even people who clearly were a bit too shady to appear in this kind of ceremony. It was one of those occasions where everyone just turned a blind eye to what they might have a problem with normally, because all of them had love for this couple that was being wed today. 

To be honest, it was too goddamn long of a slowburn for the Deckerstar fanclub. 

‘For Dad’s sake,’ Lucifer mumbled to himself under his breath. A wave of laughter came from where people who stayed to listen to Dan’s Best Man speech. The guy was having too much fun to the Devil’s dismay. ‘Someone has got to stop him.’ 

However, when Lucifer’s eyes slid across the guest crowd, a silhouette among the crowd which was overcasted by the blasting music and shimmering lights made him froze in place. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was like a lucid dream. Or a nightmare, depending on your perspective on things. For the Devil, it was definitely a nightmare. 

Lucifer suddenly remembered how Ella spoke about a special guest Amenadiel claimed who wanted to see him. He blinked at the idea alone like a complete moron. No, him believing his eyes made him a moron, not the other way around.

Because there was no way that Someone who had been gone for so long. Someone who had never appeared ever since Hellfire burnt with its flames engulfing Samael and gave birth to Lucifer Morningstar - how could he ever expected to see Him again?

When Lucifer opened his eyes again, the frame was gone. He breathed out slowly, deciding to chug the whole thing to his overly sensitive imagination. 

‘I see you have finally decided to take your love for Chloe to the next time, son. I am so proud and have to say I was a little sad it took so long.’ 

The voice coming from Lucifer’s left hand side almost literally caused the Devil to jump out of his skin. Quite literally. For a moment, his eyes flashed crimson with Hellfire and scale-like scars climbed up his skin like a wildfire spreading across the Amazon rainforest.  
It took a miracle from God to keep anyone from noticing the groom turning into a big red ball of flame in front of everyone. It was exactly what it was - a miracle from dear old Dad himself. 

A slither of fear creeped into his trembling voice. It was all too sudden for Lucifer to even put up his usual defensive armor of anger and disdain. His Father’s appearance was so sudden that it rendered the fallen angel to be left only with his most primal imprinted memory of his Father : raw fear. 

The Guy standing next to him was tall and dark just like His firstborn son. God took the form of a man who was in his late-fifties or early-sixtieth. Kind wrinkles that only belonged to the elderly who smiled at their children’s presence filled every curve on His face. He almost looked exactly like how you would picture God. A kind and wise figure who bathed in the omnipotent secrets of the universe. You’d trust him when you set eyes on him, but know not to disappoint him if you don’t want to be treated with the ‘I am disappointed in you’ speech that was worse than shouts. 

‘I’m not here to chastise you, Samael.’ God turned to him with a pleasant smile as if he was there for Lucifer’s birthday party instead of - well, his destruction? Who knows. ‘I’m here to give my blessing for my child’s wedding as a father. I came without an invite, sorry about that. Seems like Mrs Decker filled her father’s place with Amenadiel. It’s a shame that Mr Decker can’t be here. He was a little freaked out about your union, but he eventually came around. He told me to send you two his regards.’

Chloe would love to hear that. Her father John died in duty when the detective was a teenager. It was how the detective became a detective. However, that did not enter Lucifer’s mind when God spoke those words to him. His brain was still not working. The Devil was having a celestial panic attack at the very moment. 

‘You’re not here to chastise me? Wow, that would be the first time since the Creation of the universe.’ When Lucifer finally snapped back, his walls were also prepared in the process. Snarky remarks were the only thing that prevented him from screaming through his lungs. ‘If you’re so kind to give me a blessing, then at least use my right name. Why are you here after all this time? Finally happy to see all your manipulation panned out so the detective could marry me of all people?’ 

He could feel his skin crawling in a literal sense. Everything involving the celestial family (“the most dysfunctional family in the universe” dabbed Linda) is too literal, even the freaking Big Bang. Red marred flesh was turning Lucifer inside out, his self-consciousness had taken a physical toll on his appearance. 

God was still smiling relaxingly despite the clear hostility coming from his past favorite. The older Man tilted his head slightly. ‘I apologize, Lucifer.’ God said sincerely, ‘It’s my fault for not reaching out for so long. However we both know you hate me meddling in your life more than anyone. You’d only think I was trying to screw you over by appearing earlier to explain everything about Miss Decker.’  
‘Oh wow, because that’s not what you’ve been doing all along?’ Lucifer scowled at Him. His face changed slightly back when God somehow referred to him by his preferred name. ‘The detective didn’t choose me out of her Free Will. You made her follow a path she has no knowledge of. What kind of hypocrisy is that?’ 

‘I intervened in Chloe’s existence, not her decisions.’ God explained patiently, ‘No one can force anyone to fall in love with each other. Not even me. That’s the beauty of humans, isn’t it? I thought you’d appreciate it, seeing how much you wanted Free Will ever since the Rebellion. I merely blessed your dear detective with a righteous heart and a clear mind. That’s what I fell in love with you, my child. Not because I forced her to, but because I know a human with such traits could see through all your flamboyant mascarade and ugly rumors to the person within. The son I loved and is proud of.’ 

Those last words made Lucifer swallow his words. He heard the word when God first mentioned it a few minutes ago. The same thing he heard from God Johnson, the guy who was possessed by memories of his Father before Lucifer’s Fall. It felt so good at the time, it was so mesmerizing that it almost made Lucifer forgive his Father. No, he can’t risk it anymore. Not the void when he realized that it was all some huge misunderstanding. 

‘What do you want?’ Lucifer managed to blurt out. 

God nodded his head, as if he didn’t see the denial on His Lightbringer’s face. It was still not time. Ten millenia’s grudge and heartbreak can’t be dissolved in one single conversation. ‘I want to offer you a deal,’ He spoke in the only language His son would understand and accept from Him. ‘A deal that could help you fulfill your empty promise to your dear detective.’ 

‘I do not need your help to do so,’ Lucifer said in alarm. ‘I’d never lie to anyone, let alone Chloe.’

‘Not outright popping the bubble is not the same as a lie, I get that.’ God raised a knowing eyebrow as Lucifer’s sudden flinch. ‘You didn’t correct Chloe when she said this marriage will bind you two for the rest of your lives.’ 

Lucifer lost all words to respond. He hated to admit it but the Old Man was right. He didn’t want to think about it, but anyone with two brain cells would know that’s impossible. Humans grow old. Humans all die eventually. Their lives are merely the length of a shooting star going across the sky compared to the unending stream of immortality. 

Lucifer could stay with Chloe through the rest of her life, he had no doubt about that. But eventually she would be carried away by Rae-Rae upwards to a place that the Devil could not follow. Because that’s the only place his detective’s pure soul would go, there was never doubt about it. 

‘I can’t,’ Lucifer shook his head. All his pride was snuffed out, even in front of his Father the Morningstar still couldn’t pretend this wouldn’t get to him. ‘You can’t put Chloe in Hell just so we could be together. There’s also no way you’d let me back. I don’t want to go back either. Not after everything. Even if Chloe becomes Queen of Hell and reigns by my side, there is no way she could find the peace she deserves. No, you have no deal to offer.’ 

‘Well, I’d say you’re jumping to conclusions.’ God looked kindly at Lucifer as if he was still the young fledgling who claimed the stars. ‘I will give you time to consider if you want to accept the deal or not. Consider it a blank check for now. When Chloe’s earthly time has ended, I will answer your prayer if you want to continue your promise to be with her forever.’ 

Lucifer started at that. He was too nauseated to think straight. Still, he nodded without even realizing he was doing so. Even with all the suspicion he had for his Father, he still would trade everything to fulfill his promise to the detective.

‘What do you want in return?’ Lucifer asked solemnly. 

‘Hmmm…’ God put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, as if he was thinking carefully about it. He chuckled as Lucifer’s face glowed with alarm. ‘Take care of Chloe Decker, I suppose. Consider it the request from both fathers whose child is having a wedding tonight.’

‘Deal,’ Lucifer answered. ‘For Chloe’s dad, of course.’ He quickly added. 

‘Alright,’ God watched his son in amusement. ‘See you in a few decades, son.’ 

Before Lucifer could grimace and make a comeback with something smart, God turned around and dissolved into a stream of light. He was in everything, so it was not that much of a thing when He simply blended back with the surroundings. Leaving his son on the beach, surrounded by loud music and the rejoicing atmosphere of a wedding. 

‘Bastard,’ Lucifer gritted his teeth before joining back to the celebration. He stormed towards poor Detective Espinoza, planning to vent out all the frustration he accumulated by talking with his Father on the poor man who was still making fun of the Devil himself. 

Life continued after the wedding. Things changed, but less than anyone expected. Lucifer would still project his emotional issues onto every case. Chloe Decker didn’t change her last name. Linda needed to take care of her flying boy who was probably the most terrifying 4-year-old in the history of the universe, while still being the brain cell of the group and deal with Lucifer’s whining. Maze went on travelling around the world to bounty hunt, she never explicitly said so but her prize changed from suspects to Eve, the mother of mankind. Amenadiel goes home to the Silver City very often and now he developed a habit to rant about their siblings to Lucifer because now they are the weird ones. It was all annoyingly peaceful and well. 

They kept working as partners. Only now every morning they would drive to work together, mostly in Chloe’s car because the detective couldn’t handle an extravagant lifestyle. Lucifer respects that. Lux kept on running, despite the penthouse becoming more of a library and gallery instead of a bedroom. Lucifer moved in with Trixie and Chloe. They all play Monopoly on Friday night together, sometimes Dan or Maze would join them. 

The cogs of time kept turning. The mark of time wasn’t something that seemed obvious at first. When you spend it with your loved ones, time usually feels like they would prolong into forever and comes back in a loop. People always say happy times won’t last for very long, Lucifer will reply what utter bullshit was that. The years went by were the longest years in his life, because in every corner there was laughter and contentment. Those feelings would last with you for eternity, it is not even a metaphor. 

However, as the Angel of Time, Amenadiel knew better than anyone that time was like raindrops that kept hitting on the same part of the ground. There is an old idiom in Chinese which described time better than anything else. If water kept on hitting the same spot, then one day it could puncture a hole through the rock. 

The hole first began to show when Trixie moved out to attend college in New York. The girl grew up into someone who was open-minded and had a flavor for activism. She joined protests and demonstrations, demanding the protection of the environment and equality for all. She shared similar problems just like all humans going through adolescence. The stress of exams and uncertainty of the future, but at least she had more protection than any other human on this planet. Her parents were cops, she also had a demon, an angel and the devil himself to look out for her. It doesn’t make growing up an easy task, still it gave her the courage to smile because she knew something good would be waiting for her at the end of the line.

The same month Trixie moved out, Chloe Decker began to experience nausea and exhaustion. When she went to the obvious yet unthinkable conclusion to buy a pregnancy test, the result came back as a surprise and scare for everyone they knew. Lucifer screamed at the sky for about thirteen hours of accusation that his Dad must have done it on purpose for his offspring to come the same month the little urchin moved out. Amenadiel backed off seeing his brother’s response, decided that telling him it was Father’s way of making their life easier was a bad idea.

See, passage of time is such an interesting yet terrifying concept. It could even teach the Angel of Time to learn to shut up. 

The spawn was a little girl. She had her father’s dark brown hair and her mother’s blue ocean eyes. Heaven and Hell had a twelve day stand-off because of her. It took her Grandfather to step in or else Armageddon would have happened before its due. 

The girl was adored by all. Trixie gave her little sister all her old toys. Mazikeen gave her a Hell forged blade. Amenadiel gave her his necklace as a passageway to Heaven. Linda took her and Charlie for playdates where the older cousin would take the younger one for a short flight. Ella took the girl to church for everyone to see, much to her father’s dismay. Dan babysit her when her parents went on cases, he spent more time with the little girl than he did with Trixie when she was small. 

Lucifer never thought he could create something pure and good, but the spawn proved him wrong. When he first held the baby’s small fragile body in his arms, he felt for the first time how Dad must have felt when he created humanity. 

When the little girl first sprouted wings at the age of three, Chloe nearly cried out loud. She called an alarmed Lucifer back home immediately from one of their jobs. The worried father came back and was in for the shock of his life. The girl’s wings were as white and fluffy as the Morningstar himself. 

The name of the girl is not important. All you have to know is that she was loved as she grew up. Her parents never left her like her grandparents did, intentionally or otherwise. She will live forever. She is good and kind and healthy, all the things her parents had wished for. Her existence alone might have been an earthquake, but no one was disappointed by the result. 

Time kept running around with its little feet. One morning when Lucifer kissed Chloe’s head, he discovered a white hair on her lover's blonde pool of hair. Another morning when they were on a manhunt when they were chasing the suspect, he looked around and saw the detective was ten feet behind. The final morning that made Lucifer realize his love was ageing was when the same wrinkles that his father used as a disguise for his immortality found its way onto Chloe’s face when she smiled. It was all downhill from there.

Chloe Decker became Sergeant at the age of forty-five. She became Captain at the age of fifty. Was forced to retire early at fifty-five when she refused to be removed from the front line and got injured on the field. 

Her hair had gone grey. She no longer liked cheese on bread, instead preferring salad and soup. She stopped trudging around with Lucifer on her heels, constantly stopping his mischieves with never ending eye rolls. She smiled more and more but spoke less and less. Until one day she would like more to lie on her bed than going through paper works.

Lucifer Morningstar stayed the King of Hell. Albeit abdicated a long time ago, he would still have to visit the realm of the damned from time to time in order to make sure no demon was astray. He might have changed his fashion as the time went on, but his hair was always flocked and still the same dark shade of brown. 

He still disliked human social construct. He would still do favors and use his hyponostics when solving a crime. He had to quit the job at the precinct when Chloe became surgeon, because even having good skin cannot explain how he stayed the same after a whole decade without ageing one day. He still kissed the detective in the morning and at night, but they displayed less and less intimacy when they were in the public. Until one day a person who saw him walking with Chloe in a park told him that they wished their own child could be such a good company to their parents. 

They stopped being married after a while. They stopped being partners. They were each other’s company, nothing more. He took care of her, no matter how human mortality was separating them apart more and more. He stayed by her side, becoming more of a gentle caretaker than a passionate lover.

One day, she told him that he could stop staying around. She told him that their love story was over and he was allowed to move on. He smiled at her and told her that was a load of nonsense. He is the Devil, darling. The Devil never forfeit his part of the deal until it was done. 

She talked less and less about the promise, but silently accepted him being around. The whiteness in her hair claimed larger ground. He never complained, as if he had been through this countless times. 

He never been through anything like this and it was tearing him apart. 

Azrael was a great sister and never came around for Chloe. There were no strokes or cancer or anything that will repeatedly put Death in the woman’s path. Maybe it was a gift from Rae-Rae for her favorite brother. Or maybe she just didn’t want to make their estrangement even more awkward by pissing Lucifer off. When the day she finally came around for the soul of Chloe Decker, the woman was a hundred and seven. 

She dreamed her way to Heaven. There was no pain or struggle. It was all peaceful, like an angel hymn. 

Lucifer found her when he brought dinner to her bed. His love laid there with a smile on her face. Her eyes closed and without an ounce of breath. A roughly scribbled note laid next to her body, with words of apology from a sister to a brother. 

Amenadiel, Charlie, their daughter and Lucifer were the only ones that attended the funeral. All the people they knew and loved back then had passed on. Chloe Decker was the last of the humans that the Devil and the Firstborn fell in love with. Charlie goes to Heaven to visit his mother frequently, from what he described the doctor is doing well in their Father’s realm. Apparently the therapist had officially become the celestial family’s personal counselor, continuing her work in life to deal with all the mentally traumatized and repressened children from the most dysfunctional family possible.

‘I still don’t know how to tell her about Maze,’ Charlie said with the same frown on his face that he clearly inherited from his angelic father. ‘I don’t want to ruin her time in Heaven. It is Heaven, you know? Not a place for pain.’

Mazikeen was at a low point after Eve passed away the second time around. However, Lucifer thought she would be able to recover from the pain. The Maze he knew was brave enough to take on the world besides him, has been for millenia. Yet even him underestimated the change Earth had done to the demon. 

After she got the news that Linda passed away five years later, Mazikeen asked Lucifer where would demons go when they die. Lucifer told him to not do anything stupid, that he needed her by his side. Of course, that didn’t work out so well because Maze had built a life for herself among the humans she loved. She was no longer Lucifer’s right hand. 

The day after Trixie Espinoza’s funeral, they found Maze with a Hell forged knife in her chest. The demon was smiling when her existence was erased from the universe. 

Lucifer was depressed for a while, yelled at Dad for a while. But Chloe was beside him, and he knew it was his fault as well. If he just paid much attention to Mazikeen when she was alive, maybe he would have offered his best friend for so long a reason to stay. 

Now he lost her as well, the Devil felt truly clueless to what he should do next. 

All the reason he stayed on Earth was gone. 

His daughter tried her best to give him comfort, but the girl had grown up and a life of her own. Same for Amenadiel, his brother still had a home to go back to. Charlie as well. Lucifer, on the other hand, had nowhere else he wanted to go. 

If there was another single option that was left out there, Lucifer wouldn’t have thought of turning to his Father for help. 

However, there was none. When everything was said and done, it was always God and the Devil. The conflict that started the story of Lucifer would of course be where it all ends as well. 

We are back to the beginning, where Lucifer stood in front of the grave of Chloe Decker praying to God for a promise He made years ago. 

‘Hey, Dad.’ He said with his eyes closed, ‘I know you’re still around. It actually hasn't been that long since I last saw you, at least not that long in our lifespan. It felt like an eternity, a human lifetime. I can’t say I stopped blaming you for everything, but I think there was enough going on in my life to distract me from holding on to old grudges. You really sucked at being a Father, but now I know it is a hard job. I did as you asked - to take care of Chloe. I hope she’s up there with you and her father.’

‘Sadly, I still don’t know how I could fulfill the promise I made to her on the day of marriage. I tried my best, but it still didn’t last through my lifetime. It was a fruitless endeavor, now I know how humans must feel going through life.’ 

‘Well, I’m thinking now this was what you have been planning for my punishment all along? If that’s the case, then congratulations, Dad. You win! Are you happy now? I am on my knees praying like any human sinner would. I have lost my way, Father. Please show me a sign.’

He stood under the everblue sky. Clouds lazily drift through without a care in the world. Once upon a time, an angel had fallen from that very direction. Millenia later, the angel was back looking up, trying to figure out the City hidden behind those clouds. 

He didn’t want to go back. The Devil doesn’t lie. He meant it when he said the place never felt like home. That was before he met her. After Chloe Decker, everywhere the detective was can be home. She’s up there now, so that’s the direction he would look for. Even if it meant revisiting the place he once abandoned for all his ideals. 

There was no verbal answer. God was never the talkative type. The time he went to his son’s wedding was the time he had talked so much since the Creation. It was good to catch up with his favorite boy whom He banished because of a disagreement. 

He wanted to hug the boy, wanted to tell him everything would be fine. However, God was shy and bad at communication. Where did you think all His angel children got their bad people skills from? 

So all He could do was cast down a tunnel of light, made out of the very fabric that brought His darling Lightbringer into the universe. It was what that gave birth to the boy, it was also the best way to bring him home. 

Lucifer Morningstar sat quietly in front of Chloe Decker’s grave when the gates of Heaven opened up once again. He has forgotten how it looked like after so long. Through the claps and the shouts, the fallen angel could hear all the humans he loved calling out from him on the other side. 

He stepped into the light and ascended once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous about uploading this story!! It's my first Lucifer fanfic despite loving the show for so long. Deckerstar has one of the most well developed slow-burn romance in TV shows that I have watched so far. But I never could stop thinking about the nature of their relationship being between a human and a celestial being, it also means that they cannot grow old together like any other human couple. One day Lucifer will be left to mourn the death of all his beloved human friends. What will he do then?


End file.
